


unbelievable

by youaremystyle



Series: Star and Sun: Chenyeol Drabble Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, is that a thing??, other characters mentioned in passing, sexy fluff??, this is mainly chanyeol and jongdae, why are my tags reminiscent of tumblr tag gushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremystyle/pseuds/youaremystyle
Summary: Jongdae and Chanyeol wake up from a rather unconventional one-night stand.





	unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Unbelievable by Why Don't We, because who doesn't love Chanchen utterly smitten with each other?

Chanyeol's eyes opened slowly, the soft light shining through the window temporarily blinding him.

He gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes (not too harshly because who wants premature wrinkles?), and about six and a half seconds later, he froze. This wasn't his room. This wasn't his bed. And this sure as hell wasn't his favorite penguin blanket covering his waist. Did he really have _that_ much to drink last night? But more importantly...whose bed was he in, and how badly did he fuck up?

Inhaling deeply and looking up at the ceiling, Chanyeol contemplated the possibilities. He could be at Baekhyun's house. The two had broken up amicably a year ago, but it wouldn't be very Baekhyun-like to let an absolutely hammered Chanyeol fall asleep in someone's yard with no shirt on. Minseok, maybe, but certainly not Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol could be at Luhan's house. They were pretty good friends, but the latter would have to be dead before he would let anyone else sleep in his bed. Chanyeol could be at Sehun's house. Actually, no. Sehun was already wall-twerking before Chanyeol had his second shot of soju. Definitely not Sehun's place.

Not wanting to stew too much over the issue, Chanyeol lifted his left arm to take a peek at his watch, paling when he read _10:28._ Well, looks like he wasn't making it to his bio lecture today. His professor was definitely going to kill him later, but he would worry about that later. It wasn't like Chan-

"Hmm."

A soft...hum pulled Chanyeol from his thoughts immediately. His body tensed as he became hyperaware of his surroundings - the sights, the smells, the sounds. He looked around and saw an Ikea-esque desk piled high with textbooks and beat up Macbook. A small wooden dresser sat in the corner, a few clothes hanging out slightly. The top was decorated with a few trophies (they were too far for Chanyeol to see a name), some books, and a few trinkets/personal items. In the other corner of the room stood a music stand with a few scores and handwritten song lyrics.

The room actually smelled quite nice - it was rather sweet...sugarcookies? Vanilla? Whatever it was, Chanyeol wanted to eat it. Other than the occasional conversation outside the window or bird chirping, there were really no sounds. There were no obvious indications of who this mystery person could be. The lump still asleep next to him was rather small, and Chanyeol watched as this person would inhale and exhale. Up, down, up, down. The movements were almost hypnotic, enough to make his eyelids grow heavier. He was about to fall back asleep when the consistent breathing stopped suddenly. Chanyeol didn't hear it, but he noticed when the person didn't exhale immediately - they had obviously just woken up and likely just figured out that they were not alone. Chanyeol, being a pretty decent dude, decided to try and alleviate the growing tension in the room.

"H-hey," he said quietly, his voice still a little rough and scratchy from sleep. He cleared his throat a couple times before adding, "I, uh, think I'm sober, so. If you want, I can, uh, make a mean omelet later. Hope you like cheese, heh..."

Chanyeol mentally smacked himself for saying something so utterly stupid, but all his negativity dissipated when he heard the mystery person let out a small laugh. _Where had Chanyeol heard that laugh before?_

"I would hope you're sober now," the distantly familiar voice said quietly, "since you downed 3 liters of water last night."

Chanyeol didn't have time to think of a witty reply before the lump under the covers rearranged himself. Just seconds later, Chanyeol found himself lying face-to-face with the last person he ever would have expected to wake up in bed next to.

"J-Jongdae?"

It was Kim Jongdae, junior Chinese language and vocal performance double major. Kim Jongdae, that friend-of-a-friend whom Chanyeol would occasionally see at outings or around campus. Kim Jongdae, the one Chanyeol's had a fatass crush on ever since he and Baekhyun broke up last year. _Well, shit._

"Y-yeah," Jongdae replied quietly, his demeanor uncharacteristically shy. He didn't actually look uncomfortable at all. If anything, he looked rather curious, almost relaxed. His chestnut-brown hair splayed carelessly across his pillow, a few strands stickling up in an unruly manner. His dark eyes looked at Chanyeol through long eyelashes, and his lips curved up into an absolutely breathtaking smile. Not even attempting hide his feelings at this point, Chanyeol simply smiled to himself and fell back onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling once again. His heart was pounding out of his chest, both from excitement and anxiousness.

"Unbelievable," Chanyeol said quietly, to no one in particular, bringing a hand up to run it through his own dark hair, "Kim Jongdae..."

"I hope you're saying my name fondly," Jongdae replied in an amused voice. Chanyeol looked over at the latter to see a pair of eyesmiles staring back at him. Jongdae was resting on one arm, upper torso now exposed, and Chanyeol's eyes widened upon seeing...well, the plethora of love marks, hickeys, and bite marks littered across the elder's chest, abdomen, collarbones, and neck. He looked down at his own body and saw a number of marks on his own chest and could only imagine where else he'd find them later. With wide eyes, Chanyeol looked back up at Jongdae, whose cheeks had visibly reddened in the past couple seconds.

"D-did...did we, um...you know...?"

Chanyeol couldn't exactly find the words he wanted to say. He just really hoped that he didn't fuck up any possibilities with Jongdae in the future.

"No," the latter replied softly, letting out an amused chuckle, "trust me, you were pretty wasted. Couldn't even kiss me properly." _Was Jongdae fucking pouting about that?_

"Oh." How intelligent. Chanyeol felt his own cheeks warm up when he glanced around the room before looking back at Jongdae. He was undeniably stunning, at least in Chanyeol's eyes. His face sported the perfect combination of soft and sharp features, his hair was luscious and soft, his body was petite and lithe, and his smile made Chanyeol's heart stop for just a second every time they locked gazes. Jongdae's eyes, however, were the cherry on top of the already delicious cake, and when those eyes looked back in Chanyeol's, he knew it was game over.

"Do...do you want a proper kiss?"

The words came out before Chanyeol could even think about them. His mind and body were going onto autopilot - rogue, dangerous, but exciting nonetheless. Jongdae inhaled sharply before nodding a couple times, lowering his head in attempt to hide his blushing face. Chanyeol grinned broadly and the two spent the next minute rearranging themselves so that Chanyeol was practically on top of Jongdae. Their position wasn't overtly sexual, however; the two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Jongdae finally spoke.

"So, you...don't remember anything? From last night?"

"Not much," Chanyeol replied quietly, frowning slightly, "I was...pretty smashed. I do remember accidentally punching Jongin in the face, though. I hope he's okay...did you see that?"

"I," Jongdae began, clearing his throat gently when the younger reached up to rub gentle circles with his thumb into high cheekbones, "I...wasn't at that party..."

It was almost cat-like how Jongdae leaned into Chanyeol's touch, and the latter could hardly contain all of his affection.

"Wait..." he said, furrowing his eyebrows, "how...how did I end up here, then?"

Jongdae pursed his lips and was clearly holding back some deep breaths as Chanyeol traced his hand down his neck and to his collarbones. The touches were soft, gentle, and felt _just right_.

"You just...showed up," Jongdae explained in the most confident voice he could muster, "I sat you down, brought you water. We chatted, then...yeah, you ended up passing out not too long after."

"Hold up," Chanyeol said in a teasing voice, "we chatted, then...what was that second part?" His right hand rested on the narrowest part of Jongdae's waist, and the latter smiled a few times but didn't reply. He looked around the room a couple times, actively avoiding Chanyeol's gaze. The blush that painted his cheeks quickly traveled up his ears and down his neck, and Chanyeol wanted to scream.

"We," Jongdae began, still being sure to avoid eye-contact at all costs, "you know...cuddled a little. Stuff like that. Yeah..."

"Huh," the younger said, his semi-confident tone hiding his rapidly beating heart and fluttering stomach, "just cuddling?"

"Does it look like we just cuddled?" Jongdae asked, tone suddenly rather playful. He tilted his head slightly, the action making the butterflies in Chanyeol's stomach flutter even faster. Not wanting to back down from this lighthearted mood, he leaned in a bit closer to Jongdae's face and grinned.

"Would you mind refreshing my memory, then?"

Jongdae beamed and let out an airy laugh before reaching his hands up to wrap them around Chanyeol's neck. He gently pulled him down even closer, so that their noses were practically touching.

"With pleasure."

In that moment, Jongdae closed the distance between them, and Chanyeol's body combusted the moment their lips touched. His internal body temperature skyrocketed, and his face felt like it was actually on fire. It didn't help that Jongdae was an _excellent_ kisser, knowing exactly what to do and when. At first, their kiss was soft and delicate, almost cautious. Chanyeol was no stranger to kissing, but he did not want to mess anything up in this moment. He used one free hand to rub little circles into Jongdae's side, to which Jongdae tiled his head further to the side and sighed lightly.

"You're so fucking hot," Jongdae whispered, the bluntness and raw arousal dripping of his words causing Chanyeol's heart to stop and dick to jump. He couldn't help but flush when the elder leaned back, staring at him through hooded eyes and dazed smile.

"You are shameless," Chanyeol replied, a single bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, "where's the sweet, innocent Jongdae I've always known?"

"Maybe I'm not so innocent," Jongdae breathed, the look in his eyes absolutely smoldering. He placed a quick peck on Chanyeol's lips before lying flat and closing his eyes. "Kiss my neck."

Jongdae's demanding tone, combined with the intensity of the moment, immediately tore down the wall of insecurity, worry, and inhibition. Saying one final _god forgive me_ prayer in his head, he used his hands to grab Jongdae's wrists and pin his hands above his head. The latter let out a surprised squeak and opened his eyes. He stared at Chanyeol with a look of confusion, curiosity, and arousal. It was almost too much for Chanyeol to handle.

"I don't take well to being bossed around," he practically growled, his own dark tone shocking even him. Not giving Jongdae a chance to retort, he leaned in and attached his lips to his sharp jawline, eliciting a rather soft groan. Chanyeol had almost no memories of the night before, but he had a gut feeling that the two did more than just cuddling. He may be an obnoxious drunk, but he hoped to god that he didn't force anything on Jongdae. He would never be able to forgive himself if he had.

With those sobering thoughts flowing through his head, Chanyeol slowed everything down. He leaned back and released Jongdae's wrists, a twinge of guilt flowing through his body. He looked down at the elder, who was staring up at him with drowsy eyes and a lazy smile.

"That was nice," Jongdae said, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck again, leaning up to peck him on the lips before lying back down, "but you seem troubled. What's on your mind?"

"I just," Chanyeol replied, biting his lip nervously, "I obviously don't really remember last night, and, well...we obviously, you know...got into it..." With that comment, he glanced down at Jongdae's abdomen and neck areas before looking back into the latter's eyes. "I'm praying that I didn't force anything onto you..."

"Force yourself...oh, god no," Jongdae replied, letting out a small laugh. In an instant, he maneuvered himself that that the two flipped positions. Chanyeol, now on his back, stared up at the elder with wide eyes.

"I didn't?" he asked dumbly, eyes remaining open even when Jongdae leaned down to gently kiss him again.

"No," the latter replied softly, his brown hair falling beautifully across his face. He smiled brightly before resting his head in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. "I...I initiated everything."

"You initiated...everything?" the younger practically whispered, eyes widening in shock. Jongdae placed a feather-light kiss onto Chanyeol's neck before leaning back and nodding.

"I wasn't lying earlier when I said you were hot."

With those final words, Jongdae leaned in for another kiss, hindering Chanyeol's ability to reply. Chanyeol, whose mind was racing at the speed of light, simply kissed back, unable to process anything properly. This kiss wasn't nearly as rushed and passionate as their previous ones, but it was nonetheless pleasant and enjoyable. This kiss was more about emotion, want, care.

This kiss was _perfect_.

Chanyeol's arms that were previously resting on Jongdae's hips became restless. One reached up so that he could run his fingers through Jongdae's hair, and another wrapped around his thin waist, pulling him impossibly close. Jongdae let out a small whine that went straight to Chanyeol's dick, and the previously sweet moment turned lustful once again. The aforementioned licked around Jongdae's lips once before leaning back and flipping their position again.

"God...just...look at you," he struggled to say, trailing his lips teasingly across Jongdae's cheek, down his jawline and chin before finally reaching his exposed neck. He leaned back for just a moment to admire Jongdae's sensuous expression before diving right back in. He blew air softly onto the soft skin that was already littered with little marks that both embarrassed and empowered Chanyeol. He smiled to himself before every so gently pressing his lips onto a particularly dark mark, the action eliciting a rather high-pitched moan from Jongdae.

"You like that?" Chanyeol breathed as he continued kissing up and down Jongdae's exposed neck. The latter's hands were scrambling around, one settling in his hair and one raking down his back. He felt Jongdae nod furiously, the grip on his hair growing stronger. Chanyeol, with some surge of sudden boldness, leaned back again slightly before whispering in Jongdae's ear - "use your words, Dae."

Those words had the elder arching his back slightly as one arm reached up to cover his face as he mumbled, "mmhmm."

"Mm, is that so?" Chanyeol said quietly. He kissed Jongdae's neck slowly and gently, despite the heavy and rushed atmosphere. The latter bit back his sighs and, dare he say it, his _moans into_ his hand, and Chanyeol felt like he was on cloud nine. He, not even his wildest dreams, ever dreamed that he would ever wake up in bed with Kim Jongdae. The two knew each other well enough, and were always friendly with each other when their mutual friends all hung out together. Chanyeol thought this crush of his would remain just that - a crush. Sure, the two flirted a bit here and there, but it never really amounted to anything other than a good mood. And now, here Chanyeol and Jongdae were, doing everything short of just fucking.

_God help me_ , Chanyeol thought, the mere idea of fucking Jongdae turning him on immensely. He knew he shouldn't be going so far, but he couldn't stop. Not when he felt like _this_.

"D-do..." Jongdae stuttered out as Chanyeol bit down playfully on his left collarbone, "you... _Chanyeol_..."

With those words, the elder leaned his head back, mouth open in a soundless moan.

"What is it, Dae?" Chanyeol asked quietly, leaning his head up to peck Jongdae on the lips. He leaned back slightly, just so that their noses were touching. His body was practically on fire - skin red, dick hard, hairline sweaty. Jongdae wasn't much better, eyes barely opening when they met Chanyeol's.

"I..." he managed, eyes staring needily into Chanyeol's, "I...want...more..."

Jongdae was blushing to his roots as he said those words, though he never broke eye-contact with Chanyeol while saying them. The latter, having not expected those words, almost choked on his own spit.

"I-I," he replied, eyes wide, Jongdae's words immediately flying south, "f-fuck..."

The elder hummed at Chanyeol's reaction, smiling goofily before leaning up to give him a rather unnecessarily wet smooch on his cheek. Chanyeol let out a surprised noise as Jongdae laughed out loud before leaning up to give him a normal kiss. Chanyeol, however, was not having any of it. He broke apart immediately and moved his head so that he wiped his cheek against Jongdae's, earning himself a disgruntled noise.

"You won't be getting any more at this rate," Chanyeol growled, playfully nipping at his ear. Jongdae giggled before grabbing the younger's left hand.

"Who are you kidding?" he asked, smirking, "I know you want me."

_You're not wrong, mon chéri._

Chanyeol wasn't about to make this easy, though. He chuckled and leaned in to Jongdae's face again, just close enough to touch noses and not lips.

"You don't deserve it," he replied, biting Jongdae's upper lip ever so gently. He was a huge fan of banter/flirting during foreplay (was this foreplay?), and Jongdae certainly seemed to love it just as much.

"No," the aforementioned whispered, guiding Chanyeol's hand slowly down his abdomen, "but I'll make you eat your words, _baby_."

With that, Jongdae pressed a needy kiss onto Chanyeol's mouth as he guided his _wonderfully_ large hand to the waistband of his sweatpants. An overpowering wave of heat and want exploded throughout his body when he hand rested on Jongdae's lower stomach, so, so close to his most sensitive parts. He didn't give in immediately, though - _tease_ was his middle name, after all. Smiling into the kiss, Chanyeol used his hand to rub Jongdae's lower belly, tracing the barely-there outline of his abs, up to his protruding ribs - this elicited a small giggle from Jongdae. Chanyeol gently traced around his ribs and sides for a second or two longer, before reaching back to the waistband of Jongdae's sweatpants. Before continuing any farther, however, Chanyeol looked down at Jongdae's face.

"Are...are you sure...?" he asked, unsure once again of exactly what to say. Jongdae thankfully put two and two together.

"We can go on a date later," he replied, pecking the younger on the lips before smiling sweetly, "but right now, I _need_ you. Please..."

Chanyeol groaned as he smiled broadly as well. He brought his hands up to cup Jongdae's smiling face gently before rubbing their noses together.

"You got me," he whispered, kissing his adorable nose, "and you know it."

With those words, he slowly traced a finger down Jongdae's body - down his jawline, across his neck, around his collarbones, down his sternum, and slowly, ever so slowly, down his tummy. The elder leaned his head back, letting out a few little gasps here and there as Chanyeol took his sweet goddamn time. His hips bucked up when Chanyeol's finger reached the waistband of his sweatpants again, lifting it just a centimeter.

"G-get on with it," Jongdae grumbled, to which Chanyeol chuckled. He was just about to reach under the sweatpants when someone suddenly opened the door, making both Chanyeol and Jongdae shriek.

"-don't know, but you- _nope, nope, nope_."

The unfamiliar figure left as quickly as he entered, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Chanyeol was only able to get a glance at short black hair before the person rushed out.

"Oh, god," Jongdae groaned, covering his face with a pillow before chucking it across his little room.

_Well, so much for that..._

"Wh-who was that?" Chanyeol dared to ask, sighing deeply as he climbed off of Jongdae and laid down next to him, bringing the latter's comforter up to cover below his waist.

"My dumbass roommate," Jongdae replied bitterly, glaring at the closed door, "who _knows_ we have a 'knock first' policy."

Despite being understandably annoyed, he still managed to look rather cute - a slight pout adorned his lips, and he crossed his arms childishly, as if that would solve anything. Chanyeol couldn't help but smile as he took a couple deep breaths to calm his rather excited body. Thus, the pair lay in silence for a couple minutes before Jongdae eventually exhaled in a defeated way.

"I guess we'd best get up," he grumbled, sitting up and looking at the floor next to his bed, "Soo's gonna kill me regardless."

"Why would he?" Chanyeol asked, genuinely curious. The elder chuckled humorlessly as he grabbed his white t-shirt, slipping it over his head and over his chest before chucking Chanyeol's own black t-shirt at him.

"Soo...he worries about me," Jongdae explained as he stretched his arms out, doing a few neck circles before adding, "he thinks I'm easy."

"Excu-"

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" he quickly exclaimed, laughing before stating, "I mean, he thinks I'm easily, like, taken advantage of."

"I...suspect he has his reasoning?" Chanyeol replied, raising his eyebrows, to which Jongdae sighed. "Yeah."

The topic seemed to heighten the tension in the room, so the younger hastily changed the topic.

"I..." he began, a lump quickly forming in his throat. He could hardly believe, even after spending nearly 10 minutes making out with Jongdae, that he could still be so shy around him. He coughed a couple times before gently grabbing Jongdae's small hand in his own ogre sized ones. "I...do still like you, Jongdae. A lot. I mean, _a lot_ a lot. Like, this morning was pretty fucking amazing and all but, you know, I still wanna, like, go on dates and shit. And hold hands and start a Snapchat streak and study together and get coffee and make out, you know?"

"You...wanna do that all with me?" Jongdae asked quietly, eyes widening beautifully, and he simply stared up at his younger friend, who smiled and nodded.

"Well, yeah," Chanyeol replied, "if you wanna do that all with me too."

Jongdae nodded, and Chanyeol kissed him. Moments later...

"So...you still want that omelet?"

* * *


End file.
